A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes
by recchinon
Summary: Maybe one day, the prince would really come and take her away. And she would show the world that illusion was a dream, a dream was a wish, a wish was a prayer, and God heard prayers. What she had to do is just waiting.
1. Not all Princesses are Lovely

**A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes**

disc: standard applied

**Prologue: "Not all Princesses are Lovely"**

Once upon a time there lived a girl...

...this is almost how all fairy tales begun. Ah, this is not a fairytale, but let me use that sentence. So once again, once upon a time there lived a girl...

The girl was a really beautiful girl. She had a rare warm smile that might embarrass the sun for its shine. She also always talked in a soft voice, nearly like a whispered as if she was shy, though everybody could hear it clearly. All people around her loved her for all the kindness she had. It was almost impossible to not fall in love with the girl. Therefore, when a orange haired prince fell in love at the first sight with her, nobody was surprised. It was just happening like... That. He met her and fell for her hardly.

All about the girl was perfect. Almost too perfect for a human being standard, some people wondered whether she, by any chance, was actually an angel.

But she was a human. Hard to believe it, but she was. And human always had some bad part. So did she.

Oh-lala, what was it?

Well, our perfect girl was a delusional girl. All of those things were just happened in her head—her not too pretty head. And sure, the prince did not really fall for her, in fact he barely even knew her.

The girl was weird. She talked about seeing some flying object looked like a plate in the sky, she said that it was controlled by some little green man which tried to invade our blue planet, earth. How laughable.

The girl was not ugly but she was not also a real beauty as what princess in fairy tales should be. She was not even a princess like what she kept telling herself and anybody she met. Though yes, her name had "Hime" character in it, which means princess.

The only true thing that was not come from her imagination was that she had a really kind heart. Unfortunately, it did not matter a lot since she was weird and nobody liked weirdo. Not even that she had D cup breast.

The auburn haired delusional had been dreaming since forever, she lived alone far in the forest, the villagers and her parents desert her for her delusional problem. The only person who had loved her unconditionally, her six years older brother had been died when she was thirteen. Now, the delusional auburn girl had to live alone with all the illusion she had. Maybe, just maybe, all the illusion she had was the only thing that kept her strong after all the hard years she had been through.

Orihime, how the girl had been named, was an extraordinary girl with an extraordinary illusion wrapped her tightly. Maybe one day, she would be freed from the illusion that had been tied her. Maybe one day she would be woken up into reality. Maybe, one day... But for now she would live in her imaginary world. Just until one day...

Maybe one day, the prince would really come and take her away. And she would show the world that illusion was a dream, a dream was a wish, a wish was a prayer, and God heard prayers.

What she had to do is just waiting.

* * *

tbc.

**thanks for reading.**

**I know about my English, grammar, spelling and other things... If you don't like it, just click the back button, pretend you never read this. I don't expect any review because I know this fic is not good. So, it's okay if you don't want to review it. Just don't flame. PM me if you hate it and I will delete it.**

**Recchinon**


	2. When the Rain did not Fall

**A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes**

disc: standard applied

**Chapter One: When the Rain did not Fall**

It was a typical sunny day where there was no cloud hanging on the blue sky. The weather was really nice and people could go leaving their house for working with no worries about the weather. Everyone seemed so grateful for the weather except for a certain auburn girl lived deep in the forest near the village.

The girl hated sunny days. She never really liked a clear blue sky. She preferred a rainy day, where people would rather stay inside their house.

"You know, you're really weird, Orihime…" a blond woman wearing an old long black coat and a black pointy hat teased the auburn girl. She raised an eyebrow as she kept mixing some kind of gooey liquid in a cauldron with a giant wooden spoon, "People usually like sunny days…"

The auburn haired girl called Orihime who sat on a wooden chair not too far behind the blonde sighed, "Rangiku-san you know how much I love rain…" she pouted her pinkish lips, "Because rain…"

"…Connects the earth and the sky, right.. right.." she waved her free hand, "I know, but you also have another reason don't you, weird girl?"

"No, I don't.." she said, she practically jumped off the chair and walked toward the older woman. She bowed a little to take a look what inside the cauldron, she smiled when she saw the gooey pink liquid which started boiling, "Aw… it looks pretty, what is it?"

Rangiku rolled her eyes, she was the first person who said this this disgusting sticky thingy looked pretty, "Well, something… Just do not eat it!" she warned her seriously.

"Oh, but it looks tasty…" Straightened herself, Orihime beamed Rangiku with her smile, "Hey, Rangiku-san, how if you made me a love potion?"

"No."

"How about a love charm?"

"I said no."

Orihime pouted, "Awww… you're not fun…"

Rangiku sighed, "I'm a witch, Orihime, not a matchmaker…"

"But you could help me…" Orihime walked toward the window, she leaned her body to the wooden window, and looking out of the window she could see the peaceful forest with its creature.

Deeper in other part of the forest was where she lived. Rangiku the witch was the only human neighbor she had. Other than Rangiku she usually would just talk and play with the skunks, bird or even the bears. Orihime, aside from all of her delusional problem was actually a really kind girl who was really loved by the forest creatures.

"You're really falling in love with him, huh?" Rangiku snapped her fingers to make the spoon moved by itsself to mix the potion. She frowned, why she had not thought of this way earlier, she had already mixed the potion with her own hands for more than half an hour. Maybe hanging around Orihime too much had affected her brain.

"Who would not!" said Orihime with such a great enthusiasm, she turned her body so now she faced the blonde witch "He is so wonderful! So handsome! So strong, so…"

"I know.. . I know…" cut Rangiku, she had heard this millions times, "Then why did not you try to talk with him?"

Orihime moved her index finger in front of Rangiku, "No-no… I could not just approach him like that… It would not be romantic!" she clasped her hands together, "I want it all to be romantic and unforgettable…"

"Then why did you ask love potion from me?" Rangiku sighed, she sat on the chair where Orihime had sat earlier, "It would be way more unromantic if you use love potion or love charm…"

"Well, just in case…" Orhime scratch her neck, "You know, in case he was a gay or…"

Rangiku laughed, "Here you go again. How could you think like that? There's no way he's a gay…"

"Well I said, just in case, Rangiku-san…" Orihime snorted, "Oh, you know, maybe he had lost her father since he was a kid and now he becomes a gay because he missed a fatherly figure…" suddenly she became panic, "Oh, Rangiku-san! I would not have a chance to win against men! Do you have any potion for me to remove my breasts?"

"Oh c'mon…" Rangiku smirked, she looked at Orihime panic figure teasingly, "Even a gay would not refuse breasts like yours." She added slyly, "Or mines in this case..."

"But how if he thought they are too big?"

Rangiku shook her pretty head smiling. Orihime was always like that, jumped from one topic to other. But still, she knew that actually Orihime was a really nice girl. She had thought of her as her own sister. She had promised to her late brother that she would take care of her, and she did not want her to get hurt.

"Sometime you have to accept the reality, Hime," Rangiku used her special nickname as she stood up and walked toward the girl who stood next to the window.

"Huh?"

Rangiku leaned to looked outside the window, the sunshine could not thrust in the trees barrier completely but still the sound of the birds telling them how sunny was actually the day. She looked at Orihime who looked at her with a confused look. Rangiku gave the girl a wry smile before then looked outside the window once more.

"You may love the rainy days, Hime… But you can't pretend that it was when it wasn't…"


	3. When Finally the Rain Falls

**A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes**

disc: standard applied

**When Finally the Rain Falls**

"Look! It is raining, Toshicchi!" The girl bounced when she felt rain dropped on the tip of her nose, "It is finally raining!"

"Stop calling me that," protested the rabbit, "My name is Toshiro. Toshicchi is too girly…" the rabbit frowned—as much as a rabbit could frown—at the nickname the girl gave him, "Besides I hate rain."

The weird girl pouted, "Aww… don't say something like that, Toshicchi… It will hurt its feeling…"

"Rain doesn't have feeling…"

"Sure it has!" the girl kept walking through the forest, the white rabbit followed her, he had just accompanied the girl to pick some fruits in the other part of the forest where some exotic fruits grew. Usually people did not eat those fruit for its weird taste but this girl loved the fruit and ate it almost every day. The auburn girl walked slowly, enjoying the rain drop on her pale skin.

"Could we walk faster?" asked the rabbit, it was okay for him but he was sure that human body could get sick if it was soaked by the rain, "You will get sick, ah where are you going?" The rabbit tsk-ed and followed the girl as she walked to the opposite direction from her house.

"Sssst… Toshicchi, he would hear you!" Finally she stopped behind a tree and signaled the rabbit to be quite, "Just do me a favor this one time, and be quiet, ok!"

The white rabbit closed his mouth tightly. He wanted to ask something but the serious look the girl gave to him made the rabbit chose to just keep quiet. He jumped a little to her right side. He was following the direction where her gaze fell and when he saw what she saw he frowned.

There he was, a young man with unruly orange hair, just like her but in a lighter color. The man was sitting under the tree. His back on the tree trunk, he had scowl on his face but his eyes were closed, Toshiro assumed that he might be sleeping. He folded one of his long and skinny legs and rested his hand on it. The auburn haired girl who hid with the rabbit behind the tree not too far from him blushed at the small glint of saliva on the corner on his lips. He was simply breath taking even when he was sleeping—or drooling.

She watched his face lovingly. He was so handsome. Not a kind of soft and beautiful one, but a manly kind of handsomeness. He was rough, manly, and she liked that. She had been watching him for a while now and never once she got bored from it.

"Who was he, Orihime."

Orihime was startled. She forgot that she had not been alone there. Huffing at the interruption, she looked at the confused rabbit. Despite she was annoyed by the rabbit for cutting her daydream, the imaginative girl managed to show him one of her infamous bright smile.

"He was the reason why I love rain, Toshicchi."

**Author's Note: This is really short, I know but I planned to make it like this… Besides, I write this story for fun, no real plot and stuff. Just enjoy this story, don't think too much. If you think my story worth it, then leave a review. If not, just click the back button peacefully. I am not in the mood of any flame anyway. **

**XO**

**Recchinon.**


	4. Prince and the Pauper

**A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes**

disc: standard applied

**The Prince and the Pauper**

"How was he like?"

The young man with white hair bit the raw carrot in his hand in boyish manner and shrugged, "I don't know." The blonde witch shot him with a disbelieving look which made him sighing, "He was sleeping."

"Is he really a prince, Toshicchi?" asked the curious woman.

The white haired man groaned at the nickname, he did not really mind it when the auburn head called him like that but this wench… "It is Toshiro for you, Rangiku."

"Hey… Don't be like that, Toshicchi… who do you think had helped you to return to your human body?" said the blonde witch with a pout.

"Who do you think trapped me in that rabbit's body in the first place?"

"It was Orihime!" protested the tall woman. She looked through the window to where the princess was playing with a familiar wolf, "It was her wish…"

"But you were the one who granted it!"

A tiny vein popped on the beautiful witch's face. She smirked evilly, "Isn't it risky to be in human body while she's around, _Toshicchi_?"

"What do yo-" she snapped her fingers and with a 'poof' and some smoke as the effect, the white haired short man disappeared.

Rangiku smiled when the smoke cleared and she could see the half eaten carrot laid innocently on the floor next to the carrot there was the poor rabbit who threw dagger with his eyes to the witch.

"You will pay for this one day, Rangiku."

"Aw… You're so cute, Toshicchi…" Teased Rangiku, she leaned to the wall and played with her long blond hair with her index finger. She twirled it and smiled, "So, you have not told me, is he really a prince?"

The rabbit shrugged and moved closer to the lonely half eaten carrot on the wall continued to finish it, "I don't know." He answered while enjoyed the carrot, "He did not wear anything like a crown."

Rangiku's lip turned into a thin line. She knew that the rabbit was intending to make a joke but sadly it was not even almost funny. Ignoring his lame joke, she continued, "Was he handsome?"

"How would I know?" asked the rabbit, "But I think he looked good…"

"Prince supposed to be handsome." Rangiku frowned, according to what he had heard from Orihime, the prince supposed to be heavenly good looking, "Is he blond?"

The rabbit shook his head, "Orange."

"Orange? But princes are blond!"

"Mine's white." Said the rabbit offended.

"Yeah and you are a rabbit."

"But I am a prince!"

"Was." Corrected the woman, she signaled Toshiro with her hand gesture to cut the argument off, "Well what did Orihime said to you?"

"Well that he was her prince charming," the rabbit frowned as he tried to remember what the dreamer had said to him the other day when they saw that human prince, "She said something like..."

"Every girls have their own prince charming who will come to them one day." Both the witch and the rabbit looked at the door where the auburn princess stood and smiled kindly to them. The wolf beside her followed her a little too possessively. Orihime walked to the middle of the room and picked Toshiro up. She sat on the wooden chair and put the struggling rabbit onto her laps, "He is my prince charming." She continued, she held the struggling rabbit to make him calmer.

The wolf sat near her legs, he eyed the rabbit with a little envious look. It was impossible for Orihime to put the wolf onto her laps no matter how he wanted to. The wolf blushed (yes, he could) at the thought. He heard Rangiku chuckled at this. That bit- witch could read his mind, he coughed (yes, he could, believe me), "If he were your prince charming, Hime-sama,why had not he come to find you?"

Orihime used one hand to pat the wolf head, "Ow, Ulqui-kun... Every girls have their own prince charming who will come to them one day riding a white horse, but mine has lost his horse and map and his way to find me... And unfortunately he was too proud to ask for a direction..."

Rangiku chuckled and Toshiro rolled his eyes, "Well... What a prince..."

"But he will come, no matter what..." Orihime said in a bright tone, the other three just looked at the bubbly girl unable to counter her statement, "Isn't it romantic, Ulqui-kun? The prince would fall in love at the first sight to a pauper-that's me by the way-in a rainy day. And we would live happily ever after!"

Orihime looked at the wolf expectantly. The wolf sighed, he had been defeated by the innocent look on her face, "Yes, Hime-sama, you're right."

Toshiro shrugged, "Dogs..."

**Author's Note: **

Yes, right, some people are just too serious… Just ignore my grammar, you however still understand what I've written so far, don't you? Well, no surname here, except for the royal family so Toshiro will be Toshiro and Rangiku will be Rangiku if you get the point. If no, well don't blame me.


	5. Prince who Wears a Mask

**A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes**

**Disc: _standard applied_**

**The Prince who Wears a Mask**

"What are you doing in the forest?"

The orange haired young man who had just entered the roomed turned to see a raven haired girl had waited him. She sat on a chair across the room. He growled. He didn't remember he had ever given permission to anyone to enter his room when he wasn't there.

Not even the woman who'd be his wife in this near future.

"I was hunting, Rukia." The man took off his coat and threw it to the huge bed. He wondered where the maids were when he needed them.

"You got something?" the girl raised an eyebrow, she knew the answer already from the look on his face, "Nope I guess." She sighed, "Ichigo, we'd have a wedding in three months and you look like you don't care at all."

He didn't care about it, he knew she knew it. She didn't want to marry her and he knew she didn't want to marry him either. The feeling was mutual so he didn't understand why she didn't like the idea of calling the wedding off.

"Are you serious that you're gonna marry me?" he sat on the bed tiredly, he looked at the petit girl, they had been friend forever and the idea of being with her for the rest was not that bad actually but marriage was not only about being with someone forever. There were other things too about it and he didn't think he could share them with her.

The girl looked at the orange haired prince and imitated his scowled unconsciously, "You have to get married Ichigo, you had no choice."She saw that he wanted to say something but she cut him off before he could say anything, "Listen, it's better for you to marry me rather than some random chick who wanted your money."

"Or my body." He joked.

She laughed, "Or your body."

He smiled, she knew that Rukia was a good friend. She had been there for him always, If he tried he little harder, maybe he could fall in love with her—the problem was he was in love with her. The feeling was so close to love but that was not it.

"But Rukia…" He looked into her violet orbs, "That wouldn't be fair for you."

She smiled. She knew what he meant. He was her best friend. He knew that she was in love with someone else, someone who was not him. She knew that he must also understand that she had no chance to be with the man she loved. She had given up her feeling and now, she was ready to marry his best friend to save him.

"You know you're important to me Ichigo…"

Ichigo watched the slender beautiful girl walked to the big window. She opened the window and looked at the sky.

"What if…"

She didn't look at him but her silence was like telling him to go on.

He sighed, "Rukia, what if it didn't work?"

She didn't answer. She knew he'd thought about this, she had thought about it too actually.

"What if the marriage doesn't work…" He sounded scared now, "What if…"

"It's okay…" She sighed and frowned at the possibility, "Then you'd have to wear the mask forever, but don't worry, I'd be there for you. Always…"

He didn't say anything.

"Hey," Rukia smiled sadly, "It's raining…."

Far away deep inside the forest at the time, a red haired girl was dancing under the rain.

**Author's Note: **

**It had been so long since the last time I update this, maybe some people didn't even know that this fic exist. Hahah. ^^; Thanks for reading by the way.**

**XO**

**Recchinon.**


End file.
